2nd Chance at love
by Moonangel24
Summary: 2nd chance at love. In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up for a love battle thing it like a Bachelor like thing. Serena's Father wanted a Man for His Daughter not to meaion he was rich be on years so hope you like it. So will Inuyasha be right man for Lady Serena's hand in marriage or will Serena choose someone else.
1. Chapter 1

2nd chance at love.

2nd chance at love.

In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up for a love battle thing it like a Battler like thing. Serena's Father wanted a Man for His Daughter and he was rich be on years so hope you like it.


	2. Beginning

2nd chance at love.

In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up for a love battle thing it like a Battler like thing. Serena's Father wanted a Man for His Daughter and he was rich be on years so hope you like it.

Serena...called out Her Father. Serena Yelled out Her Father again.

Missy have you Seen My Daughter today Asks Oliver Tuskino. Um She went to the stables this morning with Her friends from Horse land Replied Lina another maid in there household.

after all they lived in a mansion. Um I see so she training again Replied Oliver. Yes Sir. She really on a roll to win this year Spoke Hanon. It nice to see my girl has made a great life for herself but it time She find a Husband Replied Oliver. But why now Sir, Asks Missy.

Serena will be turning 21 year old it time She found a husband Replied Oliver. I see it true she is over the hill for marriage Replied Hanon.

Yes it is will you please tell her I wish to see Her when She returns thank you Spoke Oliver.

On the other side is a Man who was wanting to line up for his line of duty.

Inuyasha, move your butt Yelled the Ben, he own the Single men's group where they are pick for marring weatherly women from big family trees.

Jackson, Link, Ken, Luke, and Inuyasha, Kazuto and Mark Read of list of Men left for this week for marring Lady Izumi's hand in marriage one of you will be the lucky man that take her.

Now She had added up from all of your dates and funds but now is the day of picking who goes to the next round and who goes home Replied Ben.

Would you like to start of with everything you have to say Spoke up Bed. I just wanted to say it was great meeting you all but only one of you can be my husband and I have made my choice so I hope there won't be any hard feelings Replied Izumi smiling.

Now Jackson, please step forward Spoke up Izumi. I like your date you plan out for me but for talking and such things there wasn't anything common about You and I so I'm sorry but your not going to the next round Spoke Izumi.

Dam it Spoke Jackson has he walk away.

Luke you had a great speech and I love hearing about your home and where you come from so I'm please to say I have chosen to pick out of 3 men Replied Izumi. Yes I'm moving on Spoke Luke smiling.

Good luck Say's Inuyasha smiling for his friend he made in the love fights.

thanks same to you Spoke Luke has he walk on the other side of Izumi.

Kazuto, you were great all the way the hot tub idea was heavenly dinner was beautifully plan out you too will be moving on Spoke Izumi.

That 2 men already Whispered Inuyasha has He held his hands up praying She would call his name.

This is like the 4th women with in 7 years of working with this job. He never was pick he thought he had a chance with Kikyo, then She pick a man name Narku in stand He was like the 2nd man in the final's twice. Then Kagome a sweet and honest women working a lot but in the end She love Hojo more and Married him too.

every other time Inuyasha was never pick He was hoping to god someone would pick him.

I choose for the last Man to come with me is...Mark Jagger Called out Izumi.

Sorry everyone else but my choice is final goodbye Spoke Izumi walking away. everyone left the mansion.

Has Inuyasha walk inside his House once again He had been gone for 2 month again.

Ring...Ring...A hello Spoke up Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha so how it go did you pass the last round Asks Miroku, His Best friend. No I lost again today face it Miroku none of these women want someone like Me Replied Inuyasha.

Hey Don't give up yet Man She's out there and some day You will be getting married to beautiful talented Women who loves you Say's Miroku. I don't know anymore Replied Inuyasha.

Goodbye Spoke Inuyasha. Wait Spoke Miroku. but the line went died.

What wrong Asks Miroku Asks His wife Sango holding there 3 month old son. Inuyasha didn't get pick to be in the finals Replied Miroku sadden face. Oh I see is he OK Asks Sango worried. He thinks no one ever going to want to marry him Replied Miroku.

there's a girl out there for him somewhere and it will happen someday Spoke Sango. That what I said Replied Miroku smiling.

they talk a few more times that night.

Dad I'm home Yelled out Serena.

Serena your Father is in his office He wishes to have a word Spoke up Missy. Alright Spoke Serena smiling.

Dad I'm home Spoke Serena opening her Door. Has Her Father was on the phone with the love fight making a new women for next in line.

Yes Sir in 3 months time yes I understand replied Oliver smiling. thanks and goodbye Spoke Oliver.

You wanted to see Me Asks Serena smiling. Yes I did Spoke Oliver. what is it you wish to talk about Asks Serena. Serena my love you just turn 21 years old it time we think about your future Spoke up Oliver. What do you mean I love my life the way it is Replied Serena.

I understand Spoke Oliver. Then what has to chance Asks Serena. You Need a Man A husband Replied Oliver.

A Husband Asks Serena confused. But why Dad I'm find without one Spoke Serena. Serena your a full grown women now it time for you too settle down Replied Oliver. I'm not ready I don't even have a boyfriend replied Serena.

I have made plans for you Spoke Oliver. What plans Asks Serena. You are going to be apart of a compactions Replied Oliver. What Asks Serena. Your going to be fought for by a Man who is by your choice pick replied Oliver.

Great so I have no choice then to be some judge or something and pick a Husband for me to marry Asks Serena both confused and Angry. Yes in 3 month you will be started out on dates with 15 different Men and choose who goes and who stay and the last one standing will be your husband Replied Oliver.

She went back to her room mad but She was lonely so She figure could it be all that bad she figure she would give it a try out.

That all for this chapter tonight if anyone has great ideas please send me some thanks for reading. Bye for now. I'll work on some more chapters soon.

.


	3. Making love to a stranger

2nd chance at love.

Inuyasha was driving around in His Car He was headed out to a blind Date Miroku Set up once again.

He got there and was waiting for 45 min already.

Where is this girl Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha is that you Asks a women. Yeah your lite replied Inuyasha. Sorry I'm not your Date But My Sister was suppose to Meet you Here but She actually got back together with Her Boyfriend so She not coming I thought I should tell you Spoke Kelly.

Oh Great for Her Bad for Me man this dating this is harder then I thought Spoke Inuyasha. It never easy replied Kelly. I'm Kelly Watson Spoke up Kelly. Inuyasha replied Inuyasha.

Well why don't you hang out for a while then Asks Inuyasha. Sorry I have a date tonight He's to be meeting Me here soon Spoke Kelly. Oh OK Bye replied Inuyasha has he walk out the door.

Miroku...This is Inuyasha calling you back yeah I'm done with this blind date stuff no more alright Spoke Inuyasha to Miroku's voice mail. hanging up.

Inuyasha was watching out his window Seeing a few girls riding some horses on the trails. and then some Ass hole came up to them all getting close to the girls and they were a few more guys too. He pulled the car over watching and Seen if he should call the police or just take care of this himself.

after while the boys left. He drove off to his 2nd job at a bar.

About time you got here Inuyasha Spoke up David another man working has a bartender. Sorry I'm here now Replied Inuyasha putting his apron on . Hello gentlemen what can I get for you Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Um Coke and Rum together Spoke up the Man ordering . Ok and you Asks Inuyasha. A beer will do Spoke the other man. OK here you both good is this together or what Asks Inuyasha. were together Spoke the first Man pulling out a 15 bucks.

Thanks enjoy Spoke Inuyasha. Keep the chance replied the Man. Thanks have a great night Spoke Inuyasha.

Well I'm out of Here Spoke David. Ok have a good night Replied Inuyasha. Hey bartender can I have another one over here Asks Serena. Inuyasha look at Her. Oh yeah She like's the fruit drinks She had the Pinia Colada make sure it sweet She in a sad mood replied David. Um Ok I can handle that Spoke Inuyasha.

David left and Inuyasha walk over to her.

Hey there I'm taken over sent David is off the clock now So what can I get for you Asks Inuyasha trying to be nice.

Wow your a good looking bartender Say's Serena being nice but flirting has well. Thank you replied Inuyasha smiling he like when girls were like this. So tell me what can do for you Asks Inuyasha come closer to her, there nose's were nose to nose almost.

How about you surprised Me Spoke up Serena Smiling. fruit drinks ah alright I've got one for ya replied Inuyasha smiling.

Ok Here we are Mango orange, pineapple, with some vodka Spoke Inuyasha. Woe it looks good let hope it tease has good replied Serena smiling. She started drinking it. Woe this is amazing drink Spoke Serena smiling.

You like it Asks Inuyasha. Yeah I do Spoke Serena drinking some more. So why a pretty girl like you sitting in a bar by yourself Asks Inuyasha smiling at her. I had a fight with My Father tonight he driving me crazy replied Serena.

I know how that feels replied Inuyasha. Really Asks Serena smiling. Yeah He won't get off my case for not being married like he wants me to find a wife Replied Inuyasha looking at a shot glass has he pour himself a drink.

I know how you feel Say's Serena has She grab his hand. Ah what Spoke up Inuyasha looking at Her hand over his. How do you know how I feel Asks Inuyasha.

Well Earlier my father wanted to talk to me about being a women and being 21 now and all mostly the fight came down to him ordering for a fight for Me replied Serena. A fight Asks Inuyasha. look all in all He wants me to find a husband replied Serena.

I see so your Father wants you to settle too ah Asks Inuyasha. Yeah He just doesn't under stand Me I made such a good life for myself Replied Serena confused again but then went back to drinking again.

I hear that My Mother understand Me but Father won't let me have any money I have work to get anywhere lately replied Inuyasha. Yeah I know I work at the stables with the horses a lot and I love to ride so it take so much in the day and training my Dad want me to just stop and put everything on hold for a Husband Replied Serena angry.

We have a lot in common my lady Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah I have to be honest I do get lonely at night and not sharing a household with a Man who loves me Say's Serena. I know how that feels Replied Inuyasha.

When do you get off work cutie Asks Serena. Ya about 1 in the morning replied Inuyasha. Um Ok I'll hang with you replied Serena smiling. Why asks Inuyasha. Cause you look like someone I can have fun with beside it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun would it Asks Serena. No I guess not Say's Inuyasha smiling.

OK 2 hours to go Replied Inuyasha. Ok I'll dance till then Spoke Serena walking over to the dance floor. Dude She wants you bad replied Alan. I know but I don't know if I should Spoke Inuyasha.

Come on Inuyasha when was the last time you got laid Asks Alan. It been almost 2 years Replied Inuyasha. Wow I couldn't handle that replied Alan. Look all I'm saying is that She beautiful and She wants you badly Spoke Alan. Yeah I'll do it Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Serena was laughing and dancing. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her He finally he couldn't hold back anymore. Hey come with me Asks Inuyasha taken her hands. Alan took over for Inuyasha. Serena was following Inuyasha into the back.

What going on why we back here Asks Serena. So we can be alone replied Inuyasha. You want me do you Asks Serena. badly baby Replied Inuyasha. Then Let get it on replied Serena.

Inuyasha bought her in the back of the bar right before the last down to the exit there was a little corner with boxes and everything so it was hard to see anything. there was a few chairs stack up and then there was an old desk up ageist the wall. where Inuyasha had taken Serena too.

Making out...um...moaning...Ahhh Yes...Ah god it been way to long sent this has happen for Me Spoke up Inuyasha. Yes...I agree moan out Serena...Um...Ahhhhhh...Serena's couldn't remember the last time a Man made her feel so good about Herself.

Maybe I should get married what harm could it do. Um She kisses nicely and She smell so nice too Um Maybe I could Asks out for a real Date then again I'm not really allow to date while I work at that Lover marriage group thing thought Inuyasha has He fuck harder.

Ahhhhhh...Has He let himself go...that was the end of it.

Oh my god that was amazing your really good bartender Replied Serena. Um You aren't so bad yourself Replied Serena smiling. They share one more kiss and then went different ways forgetting to get each other's name and phone number. Inuyasha's boss went looking for him so Serena left before he got into any trouble.

Has He was closing the bar down He couldn't stop thinking about Her he felt like a new man some how She made him feel ready He was ready to look for a wife and See was good eoff for him He hope She come in again some day so he could asks her out for real.

Hey how it go with that girl whispered Alan. It was amazing I want to do it again with her so badly I would marry her if I even got the chance replied Inuyasha. Really all from one night and your already talking like that Asks Alan. There's something about her that Make me happy replied Inuyasha. She just fuck you is all Man replied Alan. Shut up I'm going to find her Again Replied Inuyasha.

So what was her name again Asks Alan. Shit I never Asks her what her name was replied Inuyasha. And I never told her mine either replied Inuyasha. Lovely good luck in find that girl Spoke Alan.

Well I'm sure she will come and see me again some time replied Inuyasha blushing. right for sex and nothing more Replied Alan. Shut up Yelled Inuyasha. with that he left the bar for home dreaming his mystery girl.

That all for this chapter hope you like it thanks for reading.

So will Inuyasha be able to find out who His Mystery women was or will he be bloody shock then next time he see he has to fight for her. on till next time keep reading.

.


	4. Meeting again

2nd chance at love.

Serena woke the next Moring thinking about the cute Bartender He was gentle but also amazing.

Serena where were you last night Asks Her Father. I went to the bar with some friends Replied Serena, getting ready to shower off. Look Serena I know you hate me for doing this to you but you need a Man Replied Oliver.  
I met someone last night Dad I think He's sweet can go out on a date with him Asks Serena smiling.

Look your not going to fool me again plus your going to take this Competition Seriously alright now get to your class at the stable Spoke Oliver.

Has Serena finish getting ready She was angry that her father wouldn't let her go out on date's but he want to make her be some prize to be won this wasn't fair at all thought Serena.

Then again most men are the Competition I just sit there and listen while they all try to make me pick them Spoke Serena.

Teacher Serena's here Spoke up Jesse bell and Isabel smiling.

Before Serena show up. Miroku called Inuyasha to help this morning. Telling him that Sango had a double shift at the Hospital and His Boss wanted him in early so the girls needed a ride to the stable's in horse land.

1 hour ago.

ring...ringing...

Um who is that Moan Inuyasha rolling over in his single bed. Hello Spoke up a tired Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha I need a favor today normally I wouldn't asks you but I have to asks for help today Spoke up Miroku.

What kind of help Asks Inuyasha. Well the Hospital wants Sango to take a double shift today and she can't get the girls to there riding listen at the stable's at Horse land replied Miroku.

Why can't you Asks Inuyasha. Because I too have to work and Kagome is baby sitting are Son She can't bring the girls to there class replied Miroku. Find I will be there in 20 min, have the girls ready to go replied Inuyasha.

Thanks Inuyasha Say's Miroku hanging up.

Has he got ready to go. He got to Miroku's house in 20 min like he said he take.

Uncle Inuyasha Yelled out both Girls. Are you two ready to have some real fun Asks Inuyasha smiling at them both. Yeah...Yelled out both girls smiling happy. Cause whenever Inuyasha has the girls they have the best time ever.

Thanks so much Inuyasha Spoke up Sango packing her stuff up to leave. Hey Inuyasha Smiled Kagome too holding Sango's baby.

Hey girls Replied Inuyasha. Well shall we go now girls Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha hold on a moment Asks Kagome. what is it Asks Inuyasha.

How come you never talk to me anymore Asks Kagome. Look I have to get the girls to the stable before 10:00 o clock Replied Inuyasha. It 8:30 Replied Kagome. Look your husband wouldn't like us talking Replied Inuyasha.

We got devoice replied Kagome. Why Asks Inuyasha. It just wasn't working I made a mistake Inuyasha I should of pick you Replied Kagome. Well you had your chance but I have to go now Say's Inuyasha.

Hey come on Yelled Kagome. Sorry you had your chance beside I'm not interested in you anymore your an old fling Replied Inuyasha.

Let go girls Spoke up Inuyasha. OK let go Yelled out both 9 year old girls. Hey Inuyasha Yelled out Sango. Yeah what is it Asks Inuyasha. Miroku will be home by 8 tonight Replied Sango. Ok I will have the girls home by 9 Say's Inuyasha.

So are you two ready to go Asks Inuyasha smiling at the girls in the back seat. Yes we are Inuyasha replied Isabel. So how are you getting in your riding ladies Asks Inuyasha. Great are teacher is an amazing trainer she a champion we wish to go all the way to London too and all over the world replied Jesse bell smiling.

Great news to hear I hope you two will go far in life Asks Inuyasha. We will Spoke Isabel.

He won't even give me a chance Spoke Kagome. He doesn't trust you I guess Replied Sango. Why not Asks Kagome. He had his hope up in that competition and you pick someone else he was crush Replied Sango. Sorry I thought it was best at the time but after seeing how he was be hide close doors I thought about Inuyasha all the time and I wish I was with him and I'm going to get him to want me again replied Kagome.

Yeah well I'm late for work have to be going now Replied Sango. Bye Say's Kagome closing the door be hide her.

Oh well I can't think about this now it time to teach to the class Spoke up Serena smiling.

Inuyasha had just got the girls to the stable's. So here we are Spoke up Inuyasha. Hey Uncle Inuyasha will you stay and watch us today Asks Isabel. Of course who else is going to pick you up after all I have been wanting to watch you anyway Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Alright Spoke up Jesse bell.

Inuyasha was watching the girls get there horses ready He was happy to see how much these girls had responsibility for there horses he was proud of them both.

Alright, Alright let line your guys horses your teacher is here outside now Yelled out Kara a women who work at the stables too.

Inuyasha you go sit on the benches watching the girls when all of a sudden there was his mystery girl.

Walking out a White horse.

Alright class line up Called out Serena smiling.

Alright today you will learn the jumps are you ready Asks Serena. Yes Yelled out all of her students.

OK now watch Me Alright and will show you what to do Spoke Serena.

has she mounting Her Horse. She held the rains tightly has She told the horse to move forward. The Horse started running and has the right moment came she make a little hint to her horse it was time to jump up over the jump's.

Wow...So amazing I want to be like Serena so badly Replied Jesse bell. I know she a perfect rider replied Chloe's.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open and his mouth was drop open.

Serena was teaching the girls all afternoon she was a strong instructor when teaching them all.

Isabel did a great job righting her horse Ember orange colored horse with dark brown main and tail. And Jesse bell was riding Amber his golden horse with white yellow main and tail.

Serena finally notice the girls looking at someone at few times and seen it was that guy from the bar.

Um girls why don't you do your dance for the competition for a while, Um Jesse bell why don't you start off in the front and Isabel you take up the rest of the girls and boys for moving your horses replied Serena.

OK we can take care of that Replied Isabel.

How they had there horses dancing in fancy foot work.

Um William will you watch them for a while Asks Serena. Sure I love to Spoke up Will.

Has Serena walk over to Inuyasha watching her coming to him. He stood up happy seeing her again. I had no idea you had Kids your girls are talented replied Serena smiling. Oh no there my Niece's replied Inuyasha. Oh well they are really talented you should be proud replied Serena smiling.

Look about the other night I just want you to know that not normally want I would do with a man I don't know but there was something about you that made me feel like that was Ok so I'm sorry if I over step the line Spoke Serena.

No not at all I like it, but I too normally don't sleep with a girl from my job Replied Inuyasha smiling. Thanks you were good replied Serena smiling. By the way I never got your name Asks Inuyasha.

Oh yeah of course I almost forgot to asks you what your was too replied Serena smiling. My Name is Inuyasha Walker replied Inuyasha smiling. Serena Tuskino Spoke Serena shaking hands with him again.

So um Serena I was wondering would you like to go out on a date sometime Asks Inuyasha. Um I can't date anymore my father was angry about last night with me Replied Serena. What why can't you it your choice not his Asks Inuyasha.

I know but the promble is He got me in this weird dating service thing coming up soon Replied Serena. What is the name of this Service Asks Inuyasha worried.

I don't want to talk about that but I guess maybe if you keep coming to visit me then maybe I can go out on a secret date Replied Serena kissing Inuyasha. Only if you join me once in awhile for a little fun whispered Inuyasha into her ear.

She just kiss him.

Isabel and Jesse bell seen them kissing each other. Wow that was fast Replied Isabel. Wow Dad never said uncle was a lady's man Spoke up Jesse bell.

They and up having a date anyway.

Inuyasha took his nieces everyone day for there riding listen. Miroku and Sango were wondering what got into him.

Were home Mom, Dad Yelled out both girls walking into the house with there Happy meals in there hands. How it go today Asks Sango. Find we are almost ready for the competition this next month replied Isabel. Sweet that great baby Replied Miroku.

Yeah Uncle Inuyasha has been going with us all the time we love having him with us replied Jesse bell. Really I never thought Inuyasha would love going so much Say's Sango. That because he in love with are teacher there always kissing and going out on dates Replied Isabel.

Inuyasha is seeing someone Asks Kagome at the dinner table. Yeah She the best girlfriend he could have replied Jesse bell. But I would be a better wife for him Spoke up Kagome.

Yeah right He like Teacher Serena Replied Isabel smiling. Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he asks her to marry him Replied Jesse bell.

though out the weeks Serena and Inuyasha had a great time seeing each other Serena's father wanted to put a stop to it so he follow her one night and also found Inuyasha's name in the Hunger games for love.

Dad why are you here Asks Serena. I told you no dating Yelled Oliver. Why not your the one who wants me to find a husband and I like Inuyasha a lot Yelled Serena. Yeah well Inuyasha can fight for you in the battle then Yelled Oliver. What do you mean Asks Serena.

Inuyasha is a member of the Singles men group and fighting love battle has a bachelor's replied Oliver. What Asks Serena.

Your in this hunger game thing Asks Serena. Well yeah but I didn't know you would be in it replied Inuyasha. I'm so sorry I never told you about that I was going to walk away because I wanted to Asks you to marry Me Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Spoke up Serena smiling. Well then you can fight for my daughter I want to see other suitors Yelled Oliver. Dad this is my life I should be able to choose for myself Yelled Serena.

Your my daughter I will tell you who's best for you Yelled Oliver.

I'm sorry Inuyasha replied Serena. I understand I'm not most perfect guy but I'm loyal and I would never cheat or anything like that Yelled Inuyasha. I still think is best for my daughter to have others to choose from Replied Oliver.

It not right She should be able to choose for herself Yelled Inuyasha. Dad just go home I would like to say goodbye to Inuyasha please Yelled Serena. Find Spoke Oliver.

Serena don't let him push you around Yelled Inuyasha. Stop please Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha went silent. Will you fight for Me Asks Serena being serious. I would jump for a chance to marry you Serena replied Inuyasha. But your father doesn't like me so what can I do Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha I may have to go though this stupid fight or whatever it is but I want you to be the one I choose and if dad want to play it this way then I will fight back with all my might Replied Serena.

Then I will be there I won't back out this time around Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Serena. Kiss...I love You Serena Spoke Inuyasha. I love you too Replied Serena.

has they said there goodbyes Inuyasha knew he was going to have to go on be on all hope to win this fight for her.

Father this is bullshit Yelled Serena in the limo. Serena you need some one strong some one who come's from a good family Yelled Oliver. I love Inuyasha Yelled Serena. You don't know that for sure dear you will go out on dates with others and give them chances Yelled Oliver.

Find I will but if I don't like what I see then I will choose Inuyasha you got that Yelled Serena. Honey come on be dirty he pour it no wonder why most the girls never pick him Replied Oliver.

He's got heart he's kind he loves kids, animals He has respect for me and that good eoff for me replied Serena.  
What about money, what about his family Yelled Oliver. I don't care about Money Father I care about the love we share Yelled Serena.

Has Serena slap the car door shut.

ran to her room turning her music on and never came out for the rest of the night.

That all for this chapter thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy.

So what will the competition bring fourth will Inuyasha be able to win Will Serena's father Oliver stay out of the way or make it worst keep reading and find out. chapter soon be up soon I have to work on some more ideas. thank you.


End file.
